For Your Own Good
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: Kurt's family was banished from the Anderson kingdom when he was a young boy, and his parents were killed not long after. Blaine is the prince of the kingdom that exiled Kurt, so no one can blame him for not wanting anything to do with the young royal. But things change when Kurt decides that some people deserve a second chance. Full summary inside fic.


"For Your Own Good"

**A/N: So, this is my fic for the KBLreversebang, and it's my first time ever participating in this Bang, so I'm super excited :) You can find the two fanarts that go with it on my tumblr (Spiritedquill). Let me know what you think :)**

**Summary: Kurt was a survivor; he hunted for food and he built the closest to a home that he  
could manage. He had to; he didn't have a choice after his family was banished  
from the kingdom and his parents were killed. But one day, as he was out  
hunting, he found a familiar boy caught in one of his traps—the prince. Never  
in his wildest dreams would Kurt think to help the son of the people who'd sent  
him out on his own, but things don't always go according to plan. Kurt knew  
that better than anyone. But sometimes? Things worked out for the better. **

* * *

Kurt was walking silently across the forest ground when he heard a rustling from nearby. Instantly, he was on alert, unsheathing his sword and bending his knees just so. Living seven years of his life in the forest had taught him one thing at least: don't let your guard down, _ever_.

He carefully moved around a wide tree trunk so he could see what the source of the sound was, and when he saw it he almost laughed. Of course. He instantly knew that there was no threat here.

Smiling smugly, he rounded the tree fully and approached the culprit. It was a young man, dressed in high-quality clothing, and he was struggling to free himself from one of Kurt's traps. When he'd set them, he'd expected a small, unsuspecting animal to get tangled up in the expertly-weaved net, so this was a surprise. He couldn't tell if he was more amused that a human had fallen useless to the trap or annoyed that he'd have to reset it.

The man's eyes widened when he saw Kurt, and he reached out through the netting. "Oh, thank goodness! Would you mind… assisting me? I was just out for a walk and then I was tangled in—"

"In my trap," Kurt finished with a smirk, making the man's eyes widen further. "Yes, I can see that. I have to say, you're nothing like the rabbits I usually catch."

The man blushed. "I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess anything up. I'll help you—"

"Forget it," Kurt stopped him. "I'll just cut you down so you can get back to the kingdom, _your highness_." Now Kurt remembered where he'd seen the man before. It was Prince Blaine, of the Anderson kingdom. The same kingdom that had sent Kurt and his family away to live in the forbidden forest for _stealing a loaf of bread. _If he'd known that it would lead to his parents later being killed by hunters, he never would have stolen that stupid bread. It wasn't even warm. Now the only friend he had inside the kingdom was Rachel, who brought him warm food when she could. She was also the one who brought him the supplies he needed to build himself a comfortable home: wood, nails, a hammer, some blankets, and plenty of candle wax to keep a small flame going. If it weren't for her, he might not be alive.

And if it weren't for Blaine's family, he wouldn't need the help in order to simply _survive_. He scowled dangerously at Blaine.

Blaine frowned, confused. "I'm sorry, did I offend you?" He hadn't missed the sour way Kurt had addressed him as royalty or the obvious look of disdain he had.

"Oh, no, you couldn't have recognized me," Kurt said bitterly. "I was twelve when your parents sent me and my family away. Now they're gone and all I have is a trap without dinner." He glared viciously at Blaine. Ever since he'd been tossed away like he was nothing, he hadn't cared for the royal family in the slightest. Roughly, he cut the ropes of the trap Blaine was in, causing Blaine to fall hard to the ground with a _very _elegant "oomph!"

"What's your name?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt from where he sat in a heap of rope on the ground. Kurt had been about to walk away, but he turned on Blaine, putting the tip of his sword up against Blaine's throat. Blaine gulped and his eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry, I—"

"Save it for someone who cares," Kurt snarled before sheathing his sword and walking away gracefully.

Blaine watched him go, pulse racing and eyes wide. Gathering his scrambled thoughts, he untangled himself from the ropes and stood up, brushing himself off. He should probably be more careful about hidden traps. He didn't think Kurt would bother freeing him if he found him again in one of his traps. He couldn't really blame Kurt for his anger, but he hadn't even known about what his parents had done until Kurt told him. If he'd known, he would have tried to stop them.

Sighing, he decided he'd continue his walk. Things couldn't get much _worse_, could they?

He had no idea how wrong he was.

* * *

Kurt was heading towards the bridge that he needed to cross in order to get home when he heard _another _disturbance. _Oh no_, he though with a groan. Somebody must have angered the trolls on the bridge and Kurt would have to wait until they were finished before he crossed. He quickly hid behind a tree close to the bridge and watched from afar.

"We know he's got gold!" one of the trolls said in its nasty voice. "He's rich! Kill him and take his gold!"

"Hold him down while I stomp his head! Then _we'll _be rich!" another one said just as nastily.

Kurt had the urge to help whoever it was. He'd once managed to barely escape the wrath of the greedy trolls, and he wouldn't wish their viciousness on anyone. Then he heard another voice and he was so tempted to just let them do their business.

"No, please! I promise I don't have any gold with me! Don't—ah! Someone help me!" Blaine screamed, and Kurt winced. He didn't know what the trolls had just done to him, but it must have been awful to pull such an agonized scream from the prince.

With a deciding sigh, Kurt pulled out his sword and crept out from behind his tree. He was relieved to see that there were only two trolls, rather than the whole gang of five. He could handle two.

"Hey!" he shouted. He ran forward and saw that Blaine was being held to the ground by one of the trolls standing on his hands. Kurt winced. That would explain the scream of pain.

"Huh?" the troll that wasn't standing on Blaine's hands said dumbly. Kurt rolled his eyes and pointed his sword at the troll.

"Let him go! I'm sure you wouldn't want the king's men coming after you for killing the prince."

The troll growled at him, which distracted the other troll and made him get off of Blaine. "You again!" the troll bellowed, charging towards him. Kurt easily sidestepped and sliced her mud-covered leg. That only angered her more and she swung her arm out at Kurt, sending him hurdling back into a tree with a groan. His vision went blurry from the blow to the head but he quickly shook it off, putting his sword forward just in time for the charging troll to be skewered. With an agonized and angry cry of "AAAAAAAGGGHH!" the troll collapsed and Kurt was left to fight the even dumber one. Standing by the edge of the cliff, he waited for it to charge him before sidestepping out of the way at the last second. He watched as the troll fell down into the canyon with a howl. He sheathed his sword, breathing deeply.

Dizzy, Kurt stumbled away from the cliff edge and groaned as his legs gave out. But he didn't hit the ground. He fell into someone's arms and they held him gently while he took deep breaths. "Are you all right?"

"My head," Kurt groaned, blinking his eyes open to see the prince staring down at him worriedly. He tried to sit up but immediately fell back with a whimper, holding his head. "Home… Take me home."

Blaine frowned. "I-I don't know where that is."

"I'll show you. Just help me stand up," Kurt ordered, clinging to Blaine shoulders as he slowly rose to his feet.

He directed Blaine to his home, which was like an enormous rabbit hole. He'd covered up the top with a hand-woven door of grass and vines, and he'd filled the hole with small, homemade furniture after digging it out to the right size. He'd even put a ladder inside, leading up to the top so he could get in and out easily.

When he saw the inside after helping Kurt into the hole, Blaine stared in awe at what Kurt had made. He didn't give himself much time to admire, though, because he was too focused on helping Kurt. "Just lie down, okay?" he instructed gently.

Kurt did, but he blinked his eyes open to look at Blaine. "What about your hands?"

Blaine frowned a little in confusion but then chuckled softly when he realized what Kurt meant. "Oh, they're fine. Apparently, the troll holding me down was half blind so I just put out some bags of coins for him to step on. He was stupid enough to believe they were my hands, so I pretended to be in pain."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, but he winced when the action shot pain through his head. Instantly, Blaine's face was serious again and he sat on the edge of Kurt's bed, cupping his face and frowning worriedly. "You didn't have to save me," Blaine said.

"You're right, I didn't," Kurt said. "But I realized…" he yawned, cutting off. When he didn't continue, Blaine brushed his thumb over Kurt's cheek.

"What? You realized what?"

"I realized that I couldn't stand to see you die," Kurt mumbled before he fell asleep. Blaine barely caught what he said, but he heard it. He just wasn't sure what Kurt meant by it.

* * *

A few hours later, Kurt woke up feeling much better. Almost immediately, the memories of how he'd ended up back in his own bed flooded in and his eyes fluttered open, searching the room for a familiar face. "Prince Blaine?"

"You don't have to be so formal," Blaine joked, startling Kurt who looked over at him. "You did save my life, after all. You can call me Blaine." He was sitting on the end of Kurt's bed, one knee bent while the other lay extended over Kurt's blanket. He put the book down that he'd been reading and smiled at Kurt. "How are you feeling…" he trailed off, frowning. "Um… I'm afraid I never learned your name."

Kurt smiled. "Kurt," he said softly.

"Kurt," Blaine repeated, testing it out. The way he said with such tenderness and soft eyes made Kurt's heart race though he didn't understand why. A few hours ago, he hadn't wanted anything to do with the prince. "How are you feeling, Kurt?"

"Much better, thank you," Kurt said. He paused thoughtfully, watching Blaine. "You didn't have to stay, you know."

Blaine shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. Do you want me to leave?" he asked uncertainly.

Kurt shook his head, hissing when his temples started aching because of it. "N-No. Stay… please."

Blaine smiled again. "Don't worry. I will."

After that, they fell into a comfortable silence. Kurt watched Blaine as he was sucked back into his book, fascinated by each change in expression that crossed Blaine's face. He smiled unconsciously as he watched Blaine mouth along with the words he was reading. After all of this, he knew there was no possible way Blaine had had any involvement in the banishing of Kurt's family. Blaine was too kind for that. Besides, now that Kurt thought about it, he realized that the prince would have been no older than twelve or thirteen at the time. He felt silly now for ever holding any bitterness towards Blaine himself.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Blaine asked. Kurt startled, eyes widening.

"I—uh, well, I—I just… You fascinate me," he finally managed, blushing.

"I thought you didn't like me," Blaine said with a sad, self-deprecating smile.

"I figure you deserve a second chance," Kurt replied shyly. "And I _do _like you. I like you a little too much."

Blaine's beaming smile in return was enough to send butterflies soaring in Kurt's stomach. "I like you, too, Kurt. I like you far too much for my own good and for yours."

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Kurt and Blaine continued to run into each other during Blaine's daily walks. They didn't see each other every day, but each time they did, Kurt would share some of the fresh berries he'd found that day and Blaine would give him clean clothes to wear. After a while, their meetings started to include gentle touches and sweet kisses. They were quickly realizing that there was more than friendship between them, though they hadn't made anything official. And yet, Kurt couldn't help but sigh happily every time he thought of their first kiss…

_It was three weeks after they'd met when Kurt found Blaine wandering around outside his home. He poked his head out of his rabbit hole and smirked at Blaine, waiting for him to notice him there. Blaine turned around a few seconds later, jumping a little when he saw Kurt. "Kurt! You scared me!" _

_Kurt laughed. "What are you doing?"_

_Blaine blushed, clasping his hands behind him. "I, uh, couldn't find your door. I know I've been here several times now, but I just can't seem to find it on my own after all this time. You've truly hidden it well." _

_Kurt laughed again. "Well, I'd hope so. That was my goal. But I thought you weren't going to come out here today…"_

_Blaine smiled softly for a moment before schooling his features and shrugging. "Turns out I was able to get away from my… plans." _

_"__Well, now that you're here, you may as well come inside," Kurt told him, disappearing down into the camouflaged home. Blaine smiled and followed him, climbing down the ladder and joining Kurt on the bed. He looked over at the candle sitting on Kurt's small table and then looked back at Kurt. To be honest, he wasn't sure why he came here. He knew that his father would notice his absence on a day like this when there was little to no business to be done. And yet, he couldn't keep himself away. He still had yet to admit to himself why, exactly, he was so drawn to Kurt. _

_Kurt watched Blaine carefully, noticing how he wrung his hands in his lap nervously and how all of his smiles were tentative. "Blaine… Are you okay?"_

_Blaine laughed softly, smiling. "I'm… I'm wonderful. Today was awful but now that I'm here with you, somehow I can't remember why I was so troubled before." _

_"__What do you mean by that?" Kurt asked, a blush rising to his cheeks. _

_Blaine met his eyes, his intense gaze making Kurt gasp a little, and scooted closer, sitting back on his feet. "I'm not quite sure," he said, grabbing one of Kurt's hands. Kurt held his breath as Blaine moved closer. "All I know is that, when I'm with you, I finally feel like I'm living a life that might just be worth something more than riches or palaces. I finally feel like I can just be myself." _

_Without really knowing who initiated it, their lips touched, moving together slowly. Kurt's hand cupped Blaine's cheek while Blaine cupped his hand around the back of Kurt's neck. After a few marvelous seconds, they pulled away, staring into each other's eyes with awe and something close to love. _

_Blaine was the first to break eye contact, ducking his head shyly and laughing breathily, nervously. "I… um, sorry… That was…" _

_"__Lovely," Kurt finished for him, smiling when Blaine looked at him again. _

_And that was only the beginning._

Yes, they were growing closer and closer with each moment they shared. Neither knew what to call it yet, but they both knew it was something special; something they didn't want to give up on.

However, one day—and it was one of their planned days to meet up—Blaine didn't show up. At first Kurt thought that maybe he was just busy, but he slowly began to worry the longer that Blaine was absent. That night, he returned home, crawling into bed and missing the feeling of Blaine lying beside him. He barely got any sleep before dawn, and then he was out and about, knowing he needed to hunt. If he didn't find more food soon, he was going to run out. And Rachel hadn't been able to bring much food around lately, though Kurt wasn't sure why.

Almost as soon as he'd crossed the bridge, he heard a yelp. He cautiously approached the sound and rolled his eyes fondly when he saw who it was.

"Blaine, really? Again?" He smirked as he approached Blaine, who was trapped, once again, in one of Kurt's net traps.

Blaine sighed and laughed a little, shrugging. "Help me down?"

"I suppose," Kurt laughed, cutting the ropes more neatly than the first time. He didn't let Blaine fall this time, cutting just enough of the ropes that Blaine could climb out safely. "I would've thought you'd know what to look for after the first time," he teased.

Blaine shrugged. "I guess not."

Kurt frowned, suddenly realizing that something was wrong. Usually, Blaine would pout and defend himself while Kurt playfully teased him. This time he didn't even try. "What's wrong, Blaine? Did something happen?" He sheathed his sword and stepped closer to Blaine, putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders. Blaine flinched away and Kurt recoiled like he'd been burned. "Blaine?"

"My dad knows about us," Blaine explained, looking down and squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday… He wouldn't let me leave the castle. I… I can't see you anymore."

Kurt felt his heart shatter and he reached for Blaine's hands, grabbing them and squeezing with all his might. "Blaine, please don't do this… Don't leave me. I—I love you, Blaine."

Blaine inhaled sharply and finally met Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, please… Don't tell me that. Don't… I can't…"

Kurt took a step closer and cupped Blaine's face between his palms, their faces inches away. Blaine just stared at him, a few tears dripping from his hazel eyes. "Tell me you love me, too," Kurt whispered. "I know you do. Just tell me."

"Kurt," his voice broke as he said Kurt's name, more tears falling. "Kurt, it won't change anything. It all hurts too much." Without warning, Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's in a passionate kiss. Almost instantly, Blaine reciprocated, clinging desperately to Kurt's hip and to his shoulder. He pulled Kurt impossibly closer, dominating the kiss. When they finally had to break apart for air, Kurt was flush up against Blaine's chest, blushing and panting slightly.

"Blaine…"

"I love you, too," Blaine said, kissing him again. "Run away with me," he said in between hard presses of his mouth to Kurt's. "You and I, we can make it."

Kurt laughed happily as Blaine pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Okay. I'll do it. I'll run away with you." He latched onto Blaine, throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him like his life depended on it. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more," Blaine whispered. "Too much for my own good and for yours."

* * *

Before they left, Kurt wanted to take care of one last thing.

"My friend, Rachel," he explained. "She lives on the edge of the village. I just want to say goodbye, if we're really leaving."

Blaine was reluctant, knowing that the longer they stayed in the area the more likely it was that his father would send hunters to bring him back to the castle. He also was convinced that when the hunters did come they would hurt Kurt. However, when Kurt looked at him with those beautiful, pleading blue eyes, he couldn't resist giving Kurt anything and everything he wanted.

So they quickly made their way back to the kingdom. Kurt technically wasn't allowed to enter kingdom grounds, but Blaine was able to sneak him past the wall. After that, they didn't have to go far before they found Rachel and Finn's small shared house that was in a more isolated part of the village. Squeezing Blaine's hand tightly, Kurt knocked on the door with his free hand.

"Just a minute!" Rachel's cheerful voice called, opening the door a moment later. When she saw Kurt, she gasped in surprise and quickly pulled him inside, by extension pulling Blaine along as well. "Kurt, what are you doing here? You'd be killed if you were caught!"

"I know, I know," Kurt said quickly, still holding tightly to Blaine's hand while Blaine stood silent beside him. "I can't stay long, but I just wanted to come here to see you before I leave. I came to say goodbye."

Rachel frowned, glancing between Kurt and Blaine. She eyed Blaine nervously and did an awkward little curtsy. "Your Highness…"

"Please, just call me Blaine," the prince said with a kind smile.

Rachel nodded a little and turned back to Kurt. "What's the prince doing here? And what are you talking about? Where are you going?"

Kurt sighed. "Rachel, just listen. Recently, I met Blaine and we've become… really close. But the king says that we can't be together, so we're running away."

She looked down at their linked hands and smiled sadly. She knew what it was like to love someone so much that you would do anything for them. "Where will you go?"

"We don't know," Kurt answered, relieved that she was being supportive. He shouldn't be surprised, though. Before meeting Blaine, she had always been his best friend—his only friend, really. "We need to leave quickly, though. I don't know what will happen if they find us."

Rachel nodded. "Of course. Come on. I'll give you guys some food to take along with you."

Kurt smiled and followed her to the kitchen, Blaine close behind him. Rachel started packing non-perishables in two bags, one for each of them, and that's when Finn entered the room, watching the scene in confusion. "What's going on? Hey, Kurt—Um, I'm sorry, Your Highness… I didn't realize you were here." Blaine assured him it was fine and Kurt sighed.

"We really don't have time for this," he said, shifting nervously on the balls of his feet.

"But what are you doing here, Kurt?" Finn asked, confused. Kurt gave him a look and Finn understood that they didn't have time to explain fully right now. Rachel would explain later. "Sorry. How are you, though? I haven't seen you in so long."

Kurt smiled at him, relaxing a little as Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist. . "It's going well. Really well, actually," he added, looking at Blaine with a fond smile. "Blaine and I just need some food for the trip."

"What trip?" Finn asked, still thoroughly confused.

Kurt sighed. "We're leaving, Finn. And we aren't coming back. I guess this is goodbye."

Out of nowhere, Kurt was pulled into a gigantic bear hug by Finn. He chuckled lightly and hugged the man who'd become like a brother to him. "I'm gonna miss you, Kurt."

"I'll miss you, too, Finn," Kurt murmured, eyes welling up with tears.

After a moment, they pulled apart and Kurt returned to Blaine's side, leaning into Blaine's offered embrace while Rachel continued to pack food for them.

A few minutes later, Rachel handed them two bags of food and wrapped Kurt in a tight hug. "Be safe, sweetie." Then she turned to Blaine. "You take care of him, okay? Don't even think about hurting him."

"I wouldn't," Blaine assured with an easy smile.

Rachel smiled, easily trusting the charming prince. She hugged Kurt again. "You've grown up so much since we found you all those years ago."

"And you've been the best friend I could ask for," Kurt said, tearing up again. He wiped his eyes, pulling away to smile at her. "I love you, Rachel. I miss you already."

She smiled sadly and kissed his cheek, leaning up on her toes to do so. "It'll be okay, sweetie. Now go. I don't want you getting in trouble before you even have the chance to escape."

Kurt nodded, knowing if he stayed any longer he would break down and cry. He was going to miss them so much after all they'd done for him.

They snuck out the back door and over the boundary wall, getting by without being spotted by any of the king's hunters. Once they were under the cover of the forest, Kurt relaxed, walking quickly with Blaine. Before long, they'd crossed the bridge and Kurt had to officially say goodbye to his second family.

* * *

_Ten Years Ago_

_"__Kurt, hurry up. We have to get over the wall before dawn or they'll see us." Kurt followed what his father said, running faster despite the aching in his legs._

_"__Dad, what are we going to do once we get over the wall?" he asked quietly. _

_"__We're going to make sure that you're safe," Burt said vaguely. The truth was that he had no idea what to do. All he knew was that they needed to get Kurt out of the forest and into a safer place. That was all that mattered. _

_"__Honey, we have to hurry," Elizabeth said worriedly. The sun was rising and they had only just reached the wall. They had to climb quickly. First they pushed Kurt up and over. Then Elizabeth helped Burt over the wall before climbing over herself. "Okay, now we—"_

_"__They've climbed the wall! After them!" shouted a hunter, startling Elizabeth into silence. Kurt's parents exchanged a look before Elizabeth grabbed her son's hand and led him away. She pulled him around a small house that appeared to be abandoned and hid him in a bush on the edge of the yard. _

_"__Mommy, I'm scared," Kurt whispered. _

_"__Shh, baby, I know," Elizabeth said soothingly, kissing his forehead. "Just stay here while your dad and I take care of things, okay? We'll come back to get you, I promise. Just plug your ears and stay quiet."_

_Kurt nodded. His twelve-year-old self believed what Elizabeth didn't even believe. He had to believe that his parents wouldn't leave him alone. _

_She smiled sadly and kissed his hair before running away quickly to join her husband. _

_Kurt waited and waited for what felt like forever, holding his ears and not making a sound. But his hands cupped over his ears couldn't drown out the sound of screaming as his parents were murdered by the hunters. _

_After that, Kurt knew that his parents weren't coming back. He was all alone. He started crying silently, tears streaming down his face while he held in the loud sobs that threatened to escape. He'd promised to stay quiet. _

_He didn't know when he fell asleep, but within an hour he was sound asleep, clutching to the small blanket that was all he had left of his parents. _

_Several hours later, Kurt awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. He flinched away and a hand covered his mouth when he tried to scream. His eyes were still shut due to fear and he was kicking at the person trying to take him away. _

_"__Shh, it's okay," a soothing voice said. Kurt paused but he still didn't open his eyes. "My name's Rachel. I'm here to help you. You're safe, I promise." Rachel took her hand off of his mouth when she was sure he wouldn't scream and Kurt sighed in relief. "Come inside with me where it's warm. You're shivering, sweetie." _

_Kurt curled in on himself, still not opening his eyes. He was afraid that this kind stranger was just a dream and that he would wake up any second and realize that he was all alone, an orphan. "Please don't touch me," he begged, scooting away. _

_"__Okay, sweetie, I won't," she promised, backing up a little to give him space. "Can you open your eyes for me?" He shook his head. "Okay… Can you tell me your name?"_

_He started to shake his head, but figured there wasn't any harm in telling her his name. "Kurt." _

_"__It's nice to meet you, Kurt. I can bring you a warm blanket if you don't want to come inside and sit by the fire," she offered. Kurt nodded instantly, his eyes still squeezed shut. _This has to be a dream_, he told himself, letting a few tears slip from his eyes as Rachel walked away. _

_A few minutes later, Rachel came back with a blanket and a mug of hot cocoa. Kurt carefully took the offering while Rachel wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. He held the steaming mug carefully and went to take a sip, but he didn't quite get it all in his mouth because his eyes were closed. The hot liquid spilled down his front and, with a yelp, his eyes popped open in surprise. Once he realized what he'd done, he broke down in tears. _

_"__They're gone," he whimpered, setting the hot cocoa down and not bothering to push away Rachel's warm embrace. "They're really gone." _

_"__Shh, sweetie, it's going to be okay," she said, rocking him back and forth while rubbing his back soothingly. "I'll take care of you."_

* * *

Back to the Present

Kurt remembered that night like it was yesterday. He also remembered the years after that spent hiding in Rachel and Finn's house, pretending he wasn't there and being completely silent whenever the hunters did inspections. He remembered when Finn taught him how to use his sword, later giving it to him when he left to live on his own in the forest. He had so many good memories with the Hudsons, which was why it hurt so badly to be leaving them behind forever.

Kurt and Blaine had just recently crossed the bridge when they heard noises behind them that could only mean hunters were nearby. Panicked, Kurt ran in the direction of his underground home, tugging Blaine along with him. It was a good thing Kurt's hand-woven cover blended well with the ground so all they had to do was blow out the candle and lie down on Kurt's bed, completely silent. They went unseen as the hunters passed by.

They decided it'd be a good idea to spend the night in the small home just to be sure they were safe from the hunters. It was also getting pretty dark outside. Leaving the candle out for caution's sake, they cuddled together under the blanket for warmth. Kurt pulled out the small baby blanket from under his pillow and held it to his chest while Blaine held him close. Seeing the familiar blanket again brought tears to Kurt's eyes and he started crying softly, hugging the tattered blanket tightly.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked worriedly. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Kurt sat up, startling Blaine who quickly did the same, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "My parents," he whispered. "I was just… thinking about them, and the night they died. They were just trying to protect me and they died. The hunters killed them."

Blaine immediately felt guilty. It wasn't his fault, but he felt guilty and ashamed on behalf of his family. They had no right to take away Kurt's parents. They had no right to make Kurt suffer like they did. Maybe guilt wasn't the right word; anger more accurately described Blaine's feelings towards his parents.

Blaine reached out and held Kurt while he cried softly, easing Kurt into a more comfortable position. Kurt relaxed a little and rested on Blaine's chest, hugging him while still clutching his baby blanket.

Eventually, Kurt fell asleep, and Blaine was finally able to sleep knowing that Kurt was resting peacefully.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine awoke to Kurt smiling softly at him, arms crossed over Blaine's chest and chin resting atop his crossed arms. Blaine grinned sleepily and reached up with one hand to cup Kurt's face, rubbing his thumb gently over Kurt's cheekbone. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Kurt responded, still smiling.

Blaine chuckled. "What are you smiling at?"

Kurt hummed softly. "Just the fact that I have the sweetest and most amazing man with me right now… And the fact that he loves me as much as I love him."

"Well, I'd say he's a pretty lucky guy if you love him that much," Blaine said, smiling adoringly. "So where do you think we should go?" he asked, his tone more serious.

Kurt sighed. "I don't know. We just have to get as far away from the kingdom as possible. The hunters should be far enough away by now that we can head out."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked uncertainly, stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

Kurt smiled sadly. "The only thing I'm sure about anymore is that I love you. For now, that has to be enough."

Blaine nodded in understanding and leaned up to give Kurt a soft kiss, which Kurt quickly reciprocated, smiling into it. He sighed happily as Blaine continued to brush his thumb delicately over Kurt's cheek, using his other hand to tenderly grip Kurt's waist. Kurt gasped softly when Blaine's tongue traced his lips gently, opening his mouth for Blaine and enjoying every second of it.

When they eventually had to pulled away for air, Blaine pressed one more kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth before their lips parted. Kurt felt giddy with the thrill of kissing Blaine, grinning breathlessly down at the man he loved.

"We should go," Blaine said at last. Kurt's smile slipped and Blaine sighed, sitting up a little and kissing Kurt's forehead. When they were both sitting up, Kurt took Blaine's hand and searched his eyes for… something. Neither of them knew. Another way out that didn't hurt so much? An answer to the questions that were forming in Kurt's head? Where are we going? Where will we end up? What will happen if they find us? He wasn't sure he wanted an answer to the last question.

"Right. We should go," Kurt echoed, climbing out of bed with Blaine. Going quiet, he stuffed his baby blanket into one of their bags of food. Blaine didn't say anything, just smiled understandingly.

With that, they climbed out of the rabbit hole for the last time. They walked hand-in-hand through the forest, with no destination in mind except for freedom, and tried not to think about the past they were leaving behind.

* * *

Kurt drew his sword out, having heard something rustle nearby. Blaine was instantly alert as well, though he didn't have a weapon. Then, from behind a tree, a lone hunter revealed himself, holding out a sword at them. "Drop your weapon," he ordered.

"And if I refuse?" Kurt pressed, raising his own sword as well. The hunter glared at him.

"Then I suppose I'll have to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," Kurt challenged. "Blaine, run. I've got this."

"Kurt, no! I'm not leaving you!"

"_Blaine_," Kurt repeated. "Go."

Blaine didn't dare go very far, deciding to climb a nearby tree. Kurt seemed satisfied with this and began beckoning the hunter closer.

"You're a stupid boy challenging a soldier like me," the hunter said with a smirk.

Kurt's confident smile never faltered. "We'll see about that."

And the duel began, swords clanging as they hit each other. Kurt clearly had the advantage, strong with his experience in survival and combat. In one swift move, he knocked the man's sword out of his hand and pressed the edge of his blade against the hunter's neck.

"Please don't kill me," the man begged.

Kurt shook his head. "Give me the bow and the arrows or I'll cut your head off." He was clearly used to dealing with hunters that were sent out alone looking for any signs of trouble. They were no threat to him. "_Now!_"

The man yelped and scrambled to grab the bow off of his back along with the quiver of arrows.

Kurt smiled overly sweetly at the man, taking the weapon. "Thank you. Now run along."

The frightened man ran away as quickly as his legs could carry him.

Kurt turned around just as Blaine hopped out of the tree, beaming at him. "Kurt, that was fantastic."

Kurt smiled brightly. "I know." Blaine laughed and stepped forward to kiss him shortly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt answered, blushing. "And I love hearing you say that."

Blaine leaned up on his toes to peck Kurt's nose sweetly. "Good, because I can't get enough of saying it."

Kurt grinned. "I got you a weapon," he said, handing Blaine the bow and quiver. "Or you can use his sword if you prefer. It seems he was in a rush to leave and forgot his sword." Blaine chuckled.

"I have never used a bow in my life. I think I'll stick to the sword."

"Very good, then," Kurt agreed playfully, slinging the bow and quiver over his own back for later use.

Blaine picked up the sword and they each picked up one of the food bags before continuing on. They found a stream and followed it for a while so they could have a fresh water source. When sunset signaled that nightfall was approaching, they settled down at the base of a tree, using each other for warmth.

In Kurt's dreams, he was twelve years old again, still so oblivious to the world's cruelty.

* * *

_Ten Years Ago_

_Kurt knew his parents were hungry. He knew that they were getting sick because they weren't eating enough food, instead giving what little provisions they had to their only son. But Kurt didn't want to take all the food. He wanted his parents to be healthy. It was time for him to take care of _them_._

_It was easy to be sneaky because he was small, so he crept up to the bread counter when the baker wasn't looking and snatched a loaf before dashing off towards home. Before he could get very far, though, he felt strong hands grab him by both arms. "Not so fast, kid," said the growly voice. "No one steals from me and gets away with it. You're coming with me." _

_After that, the theft was brought to the king's attention and the trial went fairly quickly after he realized it was just a poor, "lowly" family. He took the opportunity to banish them faster than the judge could declare Kurt guilty. _

* * *

Kurt remembered crying when he and his parents had been taken away, apologizing to his mom and dad over and over again. "I didn't mean to get us in trouble!" he'd sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

He felt strong hands gripping him and he felt his body tensing up in panic, trying to twist out of the grip. When the hands just kept grabbing his arms and shaking him, he screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"Kurt! Kurt, wake up! It's just me. You're okay, I promise. Wake up. It's me, Blaine." That seemed to pull Kurt back to reality. He opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine, throwing his arms around him and burying his face in Blaine's neck. "Shh, it's okay," Blaine soothed. "Calm down, sweetheart. I'm right here. You're safe."

Kurt nodded, clinging to Blaine and trembling. "I'm sorry… It was just a dream. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Kurt, it's all right," Blaine assured him, rubbing Kurt's back.

"I don't—"

"I know," Blaine said softly. "It's all right." He understood that Kurt didn't want to talk about his dream; or his nightmare more likely.

Kurt smiled slightly and relaxed into Blaine's embrace, resting his head on the prince's chest. "Love you," he murmured. Blaine smiled softly and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"I love you, too, Kurt. Get some rest."

After that, Kurt slept peacefully, warm, and protected in Blaine's arms.

* * *

The next day, Kurt and Blaine were walking along the river shore and talking.

"Even after I was eighteen, I wasn't free. My father wouldn't let me leave until I was married to a 'nice girl.'" He laughed a little, shaking his head. "Until I met you, I was very close to agreeing to his terms."

"Why?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine shrugged and kept walking, Kurt walking alongside him. "I guess I just wanted it to all be over, you know? I thought if I agreed to it, he'd leave me be. But I know he wouldn't. I'd still be a prisoner in my home for the rest of my life."

Kurt nodded and took his hand. Blaine slowed his pace a bit and turned his head, smiling at Kurt.

"And then I met you and you flipped my whole world upside down—literally—in the best way possible. From the moment I saw you, I was enchanted by you."

"Even when I was scowling at you?"

Blaine laughed. "Even then. Although, I have to admit I was a bit afraid of you at first."

Kurt blushed. "Sorry about that…"

Blaine just smiled, shrugging. "But then you kind of saved me from having my head smashed by a troll and I fell for you that night without even realizing it."

Kurt smiled lovingly and bumped his shoulder with Blaine's. "Just so you know, you still fascinate me."

"And I still love you too much for your own good."

Kurt smiled curiously. "What happened to _your _own good?"

Blaine grinned at him. "Believe me when I say that you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I could never be anything _but _good with you."

**_-Fin-_**


End file.
